


santiago muñez protection squad

by troubledsouls



Category: Fall Out Boy, Goal! (Movies), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: based off the exploits of my groupchat, brendon and pete know about the fourth wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>hats</b> who the fuck is santiago munez</p><p><b>tyty</b> its muñez u uncultured swine</p>
            </blockquote>





	santiago muñez protection squad

**Author's Note:**

> ?????

_jishdin created the chat_

_jishdin named the chat “santiago muñez protection squad”_

_jishdin added tyty, bread, dad, cheezewhis, spencer, memefucker, and hats_

**hats** who the fuck is santiago munez

 **tyty** its muñez u uncultured swine

 **hats** calm down???

 **memefucker** S A N T I A G O

 **dad** wtf

 **bread** GAVIN HARRIS

 **cheezewhis** gay-vin harris

 **spencer** who is santiago muñez

 **jishdin** SPENCER ISNT AN UNCULTURED SWINE THANK THE GODS ABOVE

 **bread** TYLER I NEED YOUR PROTECTION SPHERE

 **hats** what is a protection sphere

 **bread** you know tylers human-sized hampster ball that he owns for some reason

 **bread** its that

 **spencer** why is there a p in hamster

 **bread** fuck off spencer

 **tyty** @brendon why do u want it

 **bread** FOR SANTIAGO

 **memefucker** S A N T I A G O

 **cheezewhis** S̛̀̀͢҉ ̵̢̕͝͠À̧ ̸́N̵̷̡̢ ̶̷̶̕͏T́͟͠ ̡̧̛́͜Ì̕ ̢̀͢͡A̷̡̨͝ ͡͠͠G̢ ̸̡̛͜Ó͠͠

 **jishdin** calm down satan

 **dad** who is santiago muñez tho

 **tyty** no u cant have it

 **jishdin** Goal! (also known as Goal! The Dream Begins in the United States) is a 2005 sports drama film directed by Danny Cannon and produced by Mike Jefferies. It is the first installment of a trilogy also named Goal! This film was made with full co-operation from FIFA, which is one of the reasons actual teams and players are used throughout the film. The second installment, Goal II: Living the Dream, was released in February 2007. The third installment, Goal! III: Taking on the World, was released in June 2009.

 **memefucker** WHERE IS SANTIAGO

 **jishdin** Santiago Muñez is a skilled footballer. The son of a gardener who lives in a barrio section of Los Angeles, Santiago works as a busboy in a Chinese restaurant and helps with his father's gardening business. His ultimate dream is to play football professionally. Due to his poverty and the fact that he plays solely for a club made up of Hispanics from a local car wash, he feels his chances are slim. Santiago is noticed by Glen Foy (Stephen Dillane), a former Newcastle United player who works as a car mechanic but still has ties to his old team. Glen arranges to get Santiago a tryout with Newcastle United, who recently signed talented new player Gavin Harris (Alessandro Nivola). Needing to get to England, Santiago begins to save his money in an old shoe, but his father finds the stash and takes it to buy a GMC truck to allow them to work for themselves, believing that Santiago's dreams are hopeless. His dream is not lost though, as his grandmother sells off her jewellery to buy him a ticket to England.

 **bread** as much as i love santiago please dont copypaste anymore its cheating on the word count

 **dad** what

 **hats** what

 **memefucker** SHHH BRENDON UR NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW

 **bread** OH RIGHT LALALALA I KNOW NOTHING

 **tyty** josh wrote fanfiction

 **cheezewhis** ive read it its great

 **jishdin** shhhhhhh

 **dad** my brain hurts


End file.
